onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Nanohana ► Rainbase
| Conditions = | EXP = 382 | Beli = 2737 | Rainbow = | Title = Holy | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Enter Flame Fist Ace! | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 683 | Beli2 = 4062 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Departure from Nanohana | Stamina3 = 10 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 687 | Beli3 = 4188 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = Zenith | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Erumalu the Green City | Stamina4 = 10 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 688 | Beli4 = 4104 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Fighter | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Journey Through the Desert | Stamina5 = 11 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Sandstorm (Take damage in each turn) | EXP5 = 768 | Beli5 = 4160 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Battle in the Desert | Stamina6 = 11 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Sandstorm (Take damage in each turn) | EXP6 = 773 | Beli6 = 4436 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = The Barren City, Yuba | Stamina7 = 11 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 775 | Beli7 = 4167 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = The Incident in Yuba | Stamina8 = 11 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 776 | Beli8 = 4492 | Rainbow8 = 1 | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Mr. 0's Identity | Stamina9 = 11 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 805 | Beli9 = 4922 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Utopia | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Rainbase, Town of Dreams | Stamina10 = 11 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 771 | Beli10 = 4722 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Start of a Long Day | Stamina11 = 11 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Captain Abilities are nullified. | EXP11 = 789 | Beli11 = 4822 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Mummy | TConditions11 = Clear Chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = The Rebel Army Revolts | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Cannot use Special Attacks. | EXP12 = 859 | Beli12 = 4986 | Rainbow12 = 1 | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Attack of the Banana Gators | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 865 | Beli13 = 5282 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = Unimportant | TConditions13 = Clear Chapter | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Mr. Prince's Plan | Stamina14 = 12 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 1524 | Beli14 = 9052 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Face-Off with Crocodile! | Stamina15 = 14 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = Sandstorm (Take damage in each turn) | EXP15 = 1063 | Beli15 = 6068 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Only Hope Meat | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Nanohana ► Rainbase | Notes = *See also FAQ: How to beat Croc }} Farming notes *See Nanohana ► Rainbase section in Tips How to Beat Nanohana ► Rainbase * Chapter 1 Sea Cat: 3390 ATK, 180,000 HP, 3 turn cooldown. * Chapter 2 Smoker the White Hunter: 4,880 ATK on 3 turn cooldown, 404,000HP. * Chapter 3 Grunts. * Chapter 4 Kung Fu Dugongs. They have 2 turn cooldown. Take out small ones first, they have only 23,000 HP. Big ones have 156,800 HP. Small ones attack for 1,955, big for 2,815. * Chapter 5 Giant Slasher Red Pirates: 3,890 ATK on 2 CD, 280,000 HP. * Chapter 6 Sandstorm means a little damage every turn. Boss is Sandora Dragon: 2,120 ATK on 2 CD, 300,000 HP. * Chapter 7 Sandstorm means a little damage every turn. Boss is Giant Shooter Blue Pirates: 1,590 ATK on 1 CD, 210,000 HP. * Chapter 8 Giant Striker Black Pirates: 2,280ATK on 2 CD, 235,000 HP. * Chapter 9 Sandora Dragon is back. 1,910 ATK on 2 CD, 200,000 HP. * Chapter 10 Grunts. * Chapter 11 The tough part is that captain Abilities are nullified - they are despaired. Giant Imperial Fighter Yellow Pirates: 3,002 ATK on 2 CD, 60,000 HP. * Chapter 12 This time your specials are locked. Giant Slasher Red Pirates: 5,000 ATK on 3 CD, 308,000 HP. * Chapter 13 Banana Gator: 5,800 ATK on 4 CD, 380,000 HP. Under <20% HP it will attack each turn. * Chapter 14 Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra 3,333 ATK on 3 CD, 33,333 HP, and lol, 333 DEF. He will chain a random unit for 33 turns. * Chapter 15 Sandstorm again. , a HIGH level , and someone that can restore health, for my teams, I was lucky enough to have dropped from rare recruit, however if you are wise with farming for meat orbs you may not have to have a need for a healer, instead you could bring or another farmable damage reduction character. As with MAX Level Usopp it's also assumed that you've Maxed your going merry... See also Unatratnag's FAQ: How to beat Croc The Boss Fight will be . But before we fight him we have to survive up to him. On battle 2, your enemy might be a Blue Giant, who will lock one character for two turns, he only attacks for 1,552 damage so don't worry if you don't kill him on the first turn. Battle 6 has two giants who will put up an immunity buff, and one will hit you with surprise bat, kill them and move on. the next stage has the cactus shirt grunt who if given the chance to attack will lock all units. He has less health than the other two grunts so you can kill him on the second turn. The Crossbow guy in the next round will bind all units for 2 turns so after killing any grunts with a 1 turn cool-down, focus on him, then kill the other grunt, then the sea horse. He has very little health and you can easily ride out the 2 turn lock with his 3 turn cool down. stage 7 will have three giants, the evil green one will despair your captain for one turn and another will lock him for 2 turns. If you don't kill the red one and his HP drops below 20% he puts up a 200x ATK buff and his cool-down resets for 3 turns, you shouldn't have a problem killing him before the cool-down ends. Now it's on to | 1Image = IMG_5182-1-.png | 1Enemies = | 1Tips = You will be taking 300 sandstorm damage each turn throughout the battle on this stage. Try to kill before he attacks (obviously), if you cannot, try to stall enough in the earlier battles so that all your specials are ready to use by the time you reach him, you will have plenty of time to stall for specials 28 and under with the possibility to reach even greater cool-down specials. Try to hold off on using any Power Attacks until his Defense Boost buff is gone. | 1Boss = | 1HP = 540,000 | 1AttackPattern = You have three turns to attack before attacks. He preemptively puts up an Immunity Buff for 3 turns, and a Raised Defense Buff for 4 turns. His first attack is Haste for 3,662 damage, he now has a 1 turn cool-down on attack AND on his defense buff. After these buffs wear off, his next attack will lock 2 of your units for 3 turns so now is a great time to use a time-delay character. I'll use my Mr. 3 so i can make the most of my GPU after the defense buff wears off. After our time-delay wears off he uses Desert Girasol to lock the bottom two units for 3 turns each. He has a 1 turn cool-down and no buffs, now is the time to use GPU. We have four turns to kill him and if we cannot, we still have Alvida to fall back on to reduce pretty much all damage he would do to us, and even still if we brought a healer we could use them. Since I used double Zoro, and since his "power" move is such a low attack damage Croc still has 30% health when my bottom two units become unchained. he still has a 1 turn cool-down so i'll activate alvida to block most of the next attack. now with all six units able to attack string together some perfects and take him down, you should still have enough health to take one of his hits and if you brought a healer you can still use them, on my second run-through i didn't need to use marco since i planned a little better. }} Category:Kingdom of Alabasta